Vista City Politics
See Also: Vista City People City Government Current terms 2014-2018 -- Next Election 2017 Mayor Mary Cord --''' (Team Purple) Serious political responsibility type that looks to be living the talk. Mary is married to a local Hotel owner (Shasta Resort) She has three children, all adults. Her angle is that City government needs to be run like a household, when you are out of money, you stop spending. She is turning out not popular with the local unions. Her first budget meeting was a knock down drag out cat fight with everyone trying to keep their pet bull from getting gored. She is out to make steak of the herd. (In the know, not trusted.) 'Vice Mayor Eric Elkwatcher --' (Team Colorless Light green tribal edition.) Elkwatcher is a mild green. Very Indian about the whole protect the environment so we can make a living off it thing. Anything but anti contact. He is behind the fiscal and political responsibility moves. (In the know, semi-trusted) '''Ethel Solomon -- Team Purple -- Climbing on the purple bandwagon, a middle aged recovering liberal as she describes herself. (In the know, untrusted) Councilman Beth Ward --''' Team Red -- Very last of the old guard. Somehow she did not get toss on her ear like the rest. At this point she has no traction to hold anything. (In the Know, semi-trusted) '''Councilman Roy Materson -- Team Purple -- One of the new guns. He can see the battle lines forming and knows they are going to have to appeal to the court of public opinion to get things done. (In the know, not trusted) Morris Ravensclaw -- Team Purple -- Morris describes himself as the ARM candidate. He advocates the Oath and took it on taking office. (in the know, semi-trusted.) Justice 'Judge Herman Boreman --' (Non-partisan, Team Red leanings) Circuit court judge. He was directly affected in the Mana Storm incident. Three defendants turned into rats in his court. (B-13 in the know, considered trusted.) 'District Attorney Bjorn Ericson --' (Team Red) With the ammunition that Martin Van Hanke supplied Team Red they would have to be idiots to lose. They manged to not loose. Bjorn Ericson was a junior partner at a local law firm. He has little experience in prosecution and is leaning heavily on the experienced prosecutors of the county. He is a good lawyer and talks a good game. (Not in the know, not trusted) Non Elected 'Rebecca Stevens --' (Non-part) Rebecca has passed the bar and is now an Assistant DA in Vista City. Rebecca is experiencing some after effects of her contact with the Vulcan Katra. False memories and occasional flashes of something called Surak. These mainly come at night. Rebecca is firming up a relationship with Tony McKenzie with his full cooperation. (B-13, trusted) Other 'Milton Midd --' Vista County Election Board. A mild mannered to the point of invisible man with a deep sense of right and wrong. A free and fair election is his cause. (Not in the know, not trusted) 'Former Chief James George Patton Arbuckle --' (Team Red) Arbuckle has retired from public life. He is currently writing his memoirs. It promises to be a pompous self important book that promises to languish on the shelves of any store that stocks it. He is quickly fading from public notice. (Anti-know, untrusted) 'Mark McKenna --' (Team Blue) McKenna is effectively out of the spotlight as an active politician. He is cultivating a aura of the Elder Statesman while playing the power games from the back. Make no mistake, his hand is on the tiller of the Team Blue ship, even if he isn't wearing the Captain's hat. (Must know something, untrusted) 'Gene Sylow --' Team Blue Lawyer. Gene is convinced that the government is up to no good. He is a champion of civil rights and the little guy against the big guy. Gene operates as he thinks the situation demands. Normal legal briefs and procedure if that is working. If it isn't he gets loud and nasty. Rights and the people come first. The government and it employees are not entitled to any sort of comfort while the rights of the people are being trod upon. He has become a Sentient Rights Agreement flag waver. Gene's most infamous case was the great Cat-Man caper in which he represented or some claim it said he represented the Vista City Cat-Man and his family of refugees. The noise and hullabaloo died down, and Sylow let it. If asked what happened with the case Gene says "they went home, no case." Gene Sylow is a good man to have on your side if you feel the government has screwed you. He is relentless in seeing that the little guy gets a break. (In the know, semi-trusted) Groups 'Citizens for a Conservative Government --' Rabid Team Red They want more government and they want less of more government.. Longs for the day that never existed. They ignore weird stuff. 'Concerned Citizens Action Committee --' Anti whoever is in office. They are the most vocal group smearing the mayor for anything they can smear the mayor for. Secretly funded by Whoever isn't in office. 'Madilin Martin --' Chairperson: A forty something matronly firebrand who automatically assumes anyone with power is corrupt. The more power, the more corrupt. By example Tony McKenzie is a goon, and President Russel is the Antichrist. Possessed with a voice like a trumpet she can "win" most arguments by simply out voluming her opposition. 'Defenders of Mother Earth (DoME) --' Ultraviolet Greens. AKA PAOTA (People Anally Opposed To Anything) -- They have been a thorn in the side of Hunting, Fishing, & Camping interests for the last ten years. They have lobbied heavily for a no contact policy They have had a few victories. Such as the bill that imposes a $30,000.00 fine for shooting a panther without going through the proper channels, even if said panther is eating your family. Opponents have linked them to eco-terrorists, but nothing has been proven. They are opposed to any human contact with any animal in any way. They approved of the Shasta Big Foot attacking campers, until they discovered it was a machine. They consider Greenpeace wusses, but in a Yuppy California way. (The matter of the fine has come up once. The Judge threw the fine out due to the circumstances (the panther was chewing on a child) PAOTA threw a fit and called for the recall of the judge. The recall died.) 'Local Team Blue Committee --' Official political organization, scrambling after the defeat of 2006 'Local Team Green --' Was folded into the Pinkos. The breakup is complete. They are weaker than in most of California. Both a result of Mayor Simon's morbid term as mayor and people around here have a fondness for heavy firearms. 'Local Team Purple --' Getting their asses kicked into action. Current political upheavals in the wake of the Deering scandals have Team Purple in office, an unusual circumstance. 'Local Team Tuti-Fruiti --' About as effective as they are anywhere else. Too far north to get real southern Californian granola politics whipped up, too far south of Seattle for the water logged brain syndrome. 'Local Team Red Committee --' Official political organization. Beat the drum and get elected. Gutted in the recent Deering sex party scandal (2010) 'Local Team Pinko --' The Pinkos are doomed as "real" political party due to Simons' playing around. They are thoroughly discredited with a single win and a disastrous Mayoral term. Simons was unwilling to shake anything up. 'Local Team Maroon Committee --' Close enough to the northwest to have a decent level of support. Still one of the weak sisters as political parties go. With their organization being moved in on by Human Firsters and the large Tanuki population they are making a lot of noise. 'Mothers Against Everything --' Rose Blue proponents of the nanny state. Government regulation from cradle grave is their goal. Will back any politician that backs their goals. 'Shasta Independence Association --' Decedents of the "Country of Jefferson" movement. They have not given up on the movement of the 1940s to separate Northern California and Southern Oregon as a separate country. They see the Northern California Tribal Confederation as a good start. 'Vista City Chamber of Commerce --' Typical business association. Will back politicians that back the interests of business, usually Team Red. 'Vista City Junior Chamber of Commerce --' Typical service organization of the name. Runs haunted houses, does good stuff. Usually apolitical. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:Vista City